The Dead Aristocrats Society
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: All that died two nights ago was an empty shell. Narcissa Black died five years ago after Lucius began to openly cheat on her. She loved him but he never reciprocated that feeling. That’s when she died. I’ve already had her funeral. Rated for Sex cont


The Dead Aristocrats Society-

"Good-bye mother," Draco whispered setting a bouquet of narcissus flowers on his mother's coffin. Not a single tear rolled down his stony face.

"You okay?" whispered one of his father's friends.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Draco snapped, his icy eyes filling with anger. "I just lost my mother you insensitive ass-hole."

"I didn't mean it that way…" Rookwood muttered, quickly disappearing into the crowd. He knew all to well how dangerous a pissed off Malfoy could be.

"You'd better run!" Draco shouted over the mourners' heads. "And tell Lucius that I'll never rest till I have his head hanging on my wall!"

"Draco will you please behave yourself. You're casting a bad reflection on the family," said his Grandmother sternly, leaning heavily on her snake head cane.

"That reflection has already been cast," Draco seethed. "_He_ didn't even have the decency to show up to his own wife's funeral."

"You're father works hard to give you the life you have. I won't take you putting him down like that. I'm sure he wanted to be here. Something probably kept him at work, that's all." Though she said this with very little conviction. Lady Black knew how Lucius had treated her daughter but it had been for the best. If the wedding had never taken place the Black family would be in ruins.

"Work?" Draco sneered. "You know as much as I do that he's probably out in a dive motel shagging some young pretty girl."

Lady Black's lips pursed. She didn't like to believe that Lucius had been cheating on her daughter, her precious Narcissa.

"No!" she slammed the tip of her cane hardly against the funeral parlour floor. "I will not have such talk at my daughters funeral."

"He killed her," Draco hissed in her ear, before walking off to play the perfect little host the way he had been taught.

After the funeral everyone gathered at the Malfoy Manor to stuff their faces and reminisce.

"She really was the best friend I ever had," sobbed a woman in a slim black robe. "We used to have sleep-overs when we were in school."

"Oh please," Draco leaned back in a chaise lounge. "We all know that you two haven't spoken a word to each other in the last five years. Remember? She caught you giving Lucius a blow-job in the back of Madam Malkin's during one of our 'lovely little family shopping trips' as mum liked to call them."

"I never," the woman said primly, though red was creeping up her face.

Draco laughed sardonically. He dipped back his head and downed a goblet of champagne. Setting the glass aside he looked right into the woman's quivering brown eyes.

"I remember when we opened the dressing room stall and there was Lucius cumming all over you face. You looked up innocently as his cum dripped down your chin and simply said 'Well hello Narcissa.' Merlin you looked like such a slut." Draco grinned and popped a grape into his mouth.

Most of the people around them had looked the other way in embarrassment. The woman looked on the verge of tears. She stood up in a very formal matter.

"If you'll excuse me I have to use the little girls room."

As she walked away Draco made a slurping noise. She froze as if she wanted to send a curse through Draco's forehead but then thought better of it and walked right out the front door.

"Slag," Draco laughed helping himself to another champagne. By this point he was completely pissed.

Upstairs Lady Black stood at the edge of her daughter's bedroom. Everything had been cleaned up and the blood stained carpet had been replaced with ebony hard wood floors.

Leaning on her cane the Lady hobbled across the room and opened up Narcissa's closet.

There were rows upon rows of robes. In every colour, style, and age period imaginable. Narcissa had always been obsessed with clothing.

Lady Black reached out her wrinkled hand and stroked a pure white robe made of luscious fur. The furs rubbed softly against the Lady's hard callused hands.

"My dear Narcissa," she choked pulling away from the robe. "Why did I allow this to happen to you? Why? _Could_ I have been so selfish as to ignore my own daughter's happiness and focus everything on money and connections?"

__

"Lucius never cared about you," she thought. _"He just did it to please his parents. And he has. They now have a grandson to leave everything to._

"I really did think that in time maybe he would learn to love you but it seems I was gravely mistaken. And now you're gone."

Lady Black fell to the closet floor in anguish, her cane clambering at her side. "My poor little daughter," she sobbed.

"Hey you, waiter boy! Can you go any faster?" Draco yelled, downing yet another drink.

"Coming sir," said the waiter politely, trying to slip through the sea of black. He accidentally bumped into one of the guests.

"Watch where you are going!" Snapped a snooty old woman.

"Sorry ma'am," the waiter bowed his head and moved away quickly.

"Competent help is _so _hard to come by these days," the woman said snootily looking pointedly at the waiter. "It was just last week that I had to let my maid go because I caught her in the Library reading my spellbooks when she should've been dusting. Tell me why on earth would the help even want to learn higher magic?"

Everyone around her nodded in agreement.

Draco glared at them with comtempt written all over his face. If there was anything he hated more than Lucius it was aristocrats. To Draco it seemed that their lives were a vast empty existence full of pointless parties and endless money.

They called it living. But really it was, in Draco's opinion, fear. They hid behind their money and fashion because the real world was too much for them to handle. They had no idea how to cope with death, poverty, hunger, work, so they made life one big shield for them to live behind in order to avoid all of life's "inconviences."

His mother had been one of them. She would excessively buy clothing and pretend to be happy just so that she wouldn't have to face the cold hard facts of life. Lucius didn't really love her.

That's what got her in the end. She woke up one morning and realised that her entire life was based on a lie, that it was all pointless.

"You called Draco," said the young waiter.

"Yes I did Xavier," Draco's breath reeked of the cheap champagne Lucius kept in the cellar.

"What can I get you?"

"A new life would be nice," Draco laughed. "But seeing as that would be impossible I'll have another glass of champagne instead." He held out his empty goblet.

"I think you've had enough sir," Xavier said bravely, smelling the alcohol on his boss' breath.

"Don't tell me that I've had enough to drink," Draco stood-up in an imposing manner, but the desired effect was rather lessened due to his drunkenness. He quickly fell back onto the chaise lounge sighing. "Maybe you're right." He admitted, rubbing his pounding head. "I guess I'll have a cup of cocoa then."

"Cocoa sir?" The young man smiled.

"Yes, the mint kind. And don't forgot the marshmallows."

"Right away Draco," the server left leaving Draco to wallow in his own drunken stupor.

"It looks like young Master Malfoy has learned the proper way to deal with death. Drown his grief with cheap champagne," chuckled an old man. He took the chair right across from Draco.

"Oh shut it," Draco growled. "And I would be most appreciative if you didn't laugh. May I remind you that I buried my mother today."

"No need to get smart with me Draco. Besides I know you don't really care that she's dead." The man took sipped from a silver goblet embossed with the Malfoy family seal, a snake interwined around a pierced heart.

"I do care." Draco sat up indignantly. "She was my mother."

"It was but a shadow and a thought that you loved," said the man with complete conviction.

"Where the fuck do you come up with those cheesy sayings?"

"Well that came from 'The Lord of the Rings' by J. R. R. Tolkein. And as for the other 'cheesy' sayings I just picked them up during life. That's one of the many ups to be old, your are suddenly very wise." He began to laugh quietly.

"Wise?" Draco sneered. "To me it sounds like you're a raving old man that tells lies."

"Well it seems none of the Malfoy family charm has been lost on you. Spitting image of your father. Sometimes I swear I'm talking to him instead of you."

"I do not look or talk like Lucius," Draco said dangerously, leaning closer to the man.

"Whatever you say lad," the man chuckled.

"Go to hell," Draco said. "And take your lies with you."

The man laughed and turned to look at the gathering of Narcissa's "friends." Several people were smiling, while others giggled into their napkins. Draco followed his gaze.

"Those people _don't_ care about my mum. To them this is just another social gathering that they must attend to fill up the gaping holes in their souls. Narcissa may have been a lousy mother but I still could see that she had some spark of life in her. I guess that's what I loved about her. The fact that out of everyone I grew up around she had the most spirit.

"But I guess you are right I don't really care that she's dead. All that died two nights ago was an empty shell. Narcissa Black died after Lucius began to openly cheat on her. She loved him but he never reciprocated that feeling. That's when she died. I've already had her funeral.

"Of course she still pretended that Lucius loved her. She would prepare huge family meals even though Lucius never actually came. Well he did once but it was cut short because he had to go shag the new maid. It was only last week that she noticed she was dead inside, that her whole life had been a waste. Instead of buying something new she plunged a dagger into her chest. I found her lying in a puddle of blood the next morning. Then I knew she was finally free."

"You're a good kid Draco. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you aren't as similar to Lucius as I thought." the old man got up and extended his hand. "Till our next meeting."

"Good-bye Granddad."

"I would like to apologise for my son. But I guess he learned it from me." He whispered, hs tone finally going serious. "Good day," with that he shuffled away nodding good-bye to several people.

"Apology accepted," Draco whispered.

Just then Xavier walked up with a white mug in his hand.

"Talking to yourself again sir?" Xavier laughed quietly holdingout the mug.

Draco looked up at him. "Here let's take this to the kitchen and then you can join me."

"But what about the guests sir?"

"They're just a bunch of walking corpses." Draco stood up, wobbling back and forth.

"Then I accept your invitation."

Draco wrapped his arm around Xavier for support and together they went to the kitchen to enjoy a cup mint cocoa with marshmallows.

Lucius Malfoy stared up at the motel ceiling as a young muggle waitress sucked his neck.

"Not to rough dear," he moaned as she went down on him.

A/n: Draco is twenty.


End file.
